


Carpe Diem

by effingxh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effingxh/pseuds/effingxh
Summary: What if everything you knew could be altered? One minute, you and your twin sister are embracing after a long hard-won battle, the next, you wake up in a medcenter somewhere very unfamiliar, with people arguing over how much of a threat you are.Luke Skywalker was never one for the easy way out, and the mysterious power of the Force sensed that in him. So how does he react when he's thrown back to a time when everything was different? Before the most celebrated duo in Jedi History fell apart, and half of it was seduced by a dark power?Luke is faced with a choice: see how things played out before the fall of the Republic to better understand the past, or alter it altogether and try to save the man he would someday call his father?DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; I had a plot for the characters created by George Lucas and owned by Disney and Lucasfilm and anyone else for that matter.





	1. Another Place, Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi. How are you? 
> 
> I have been writing this book for over a year now. It was originally published on Wattpad, before I knew Archive existed. (I know, I did the fanfiction thing backward, didn't I?)
> 
> It is not complete, I'm looking for a beta, and I am editing and rewriting the entire thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

  
Somewhere deep in a forest on Endor, a young man watched over a funeral pyre honoring his father for some time before finally turning away. He knew nothing productive or helpful would come from standing here, desperately aching that he had a moment more with him. He followed his sister’s Force signature and the sound of his best friend’s laughter to a clearing with a bonfire that blazed in the center. Many of his friends were there and the man couldn't fight the genuine smile that came from seeing them all okay.  
  
His twin wrapped an arm around his waist. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern rippling through the Force.  
  
"I will be," he replied shakily. He lowered himself onto a nearby log, fighting the exhaustion that came over him. It had, after all, been a trying day. The young woman sat beside him, trying to soothe his pain.  
  
"What happened up there Luke?"  
  
"We fought. In the end, Vader sacrificed himself to save me, and killed the Emperor. I'm glad you never have to see what I saw." He couldn't meet her eyes, and she realized for the first time that this was not the same boy she met four years ago. He was a man who'd desperately struggled at the hands of evil. He would never be the once innocent Luke again.  
  
Luke closed his eyes, fighting unconsciousness, but before he knew it, his world went dark.  
  
  
_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_  
  
_You're going down a path I can't follow._  
  
_Search your feelings, Anakin._  
  
_Luke_ , a familiar voice called out, yet his groggy mind couldn't place it.  
  
Luke Skywalker came back to the world of the awake in a flash, feeling utterly young and ridiculously old at the same time. His heartbeat was strong, though, and his breathing was regular. Above him were bright lights, he could hear the soft beeping of machinery nearby. He knew he absolutely was not on Endor anymore.  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Leia Organa watched her twin brother fade until he was no longer there, panic seizing her heart. She desperately called to him across their Force bond and found no answer. "Han, Luke's gone!"  
  
"Where? You were with him," the Corellian replied while she hurried to his side.  
  
"I mean he _disappeared_. Into thin air."  
  
Han froze, lips set in a frown. "Not... Not like Ben did, though... Right?"  
  
Panic overcame him, too, when Leia didn't answer.  
  
〰〰〰〰〰〰  
  
"Master, we don't even know his name," a voice said from a few feet away.  
  
"He was carrying a lightsaber, Anakin. A weapon not taken from a Jedi easily. Either he's a Jedi, or a Sith. I'm inclined to think the former. In _either_ case, he needs to be taken to the Council immediately." Luke knew that voice. He tried to think but he wasn't sure where his recognition skills had gone.  
  
"Master, I mean no disrespect, I just think it would be kind of rash to take him to the Temple. If he is indeed a Sith, that may be very well what he wants us to do."  
  
Luke sat up slowly, surprised at how stiff his muscles were and how light they felt at the same time. He felt like a newborn, and the idea made him chuckle. His gaze finally fell on the two people who were arguing on what they should do with him. None of it made any sense, if he was honest. What exactly was a Sith? And the _Jedi_ had been wiped out before Luke could even open his eyes.  
  
He did realize he was in some sort of medcenter, but it was unclear what planet he was on or how he came to be there. The Alliance didn't own equipment like this, and it was hardly the Empire's style. "Uh, excuse me?" He asked softly. Both men turned, becoming silent. He felt another person probing his Force signature and tightened his shields.  
  
"He's strong," the man on the right said. He wore old fashioned, tan Jedi robes, similar to Ben's, while the man on the left wore black and brown robes.  
  
"How should we proceed, Master?" The second man asked, and Luke realized he looked familiar.  
  
"By asking him his name," the first said as if it were obvious. "What's your name?" he asked the younger man.  
  
"I'm Luke Skywalker."  
  
The pair stared at him as if he’d grown a third head. "I'm sorry, did you say Skywalker?" The person in black asked. "That name... is very uncommon."  
  
Luke blinked. He knew _that_ , the only other Skywalker he'd heard of was his father. But why would these people question his name unless they didn't know what happened to the Empire?  
  
"Where are you from, Luke Skywalker?" The man on the right asked, who seemed to be the less headstrong of the two.  
  
"I was raised on Tatooine, by my aunt and uncle," Luke said patiently. "They owned a moisture farm."  
  
The two men shared a glance, and Luke reached out with the Force, confirming his suspicion that the men before him had Force signatures he was accustomed to. They were so recognizable that Luke was thrown into a painful memory, and quickly rid himself of the image of Ben being struck down. He reached out for his sister’s comfort only to find he couldn't feel her presence at all. "Wh-where am I?"  
  
"On Coruscant," the man in tan robes replied. "I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my partner Anakin Skywalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a small idea inspired by the first book in a trilogy called Test of Time Book 1: A Father's Son, by AngelDesaray, which I read on Fanfiction.net. If you would please check it out and beat me up if I took to many ideas from her, that would be greatly appreciated. I'm amazed that I managed to develop a longer work compared to most of the other things I've written, and I'm proud, even if it isn't the greatest.
> 
> I apologize for the short length; however, it was originally shorter. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos or even a comment! Feedback please!!


	2. The Less You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO EDIT THIS!!!!

**Chapter 2**

 

He was certain he was dreaming. Why else would young Ben Kenobi be staring at him? There was no other explanation, right? Certainly he wouldn’t have been seen if it was an actual vision of the past through the Force.  
  
"That's impossible," Luke heard himself say. He knew he was dreaming, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying a protest in his confusion. "You're both dead. I must be dreaming. I fell asleep."  
  
The Jedi must've been communicating privately through a bond because they were quiet for sometime. "Why were you raised by your aunt and uncle?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Luke studied him. "My parents were killed. My father was... betrayed. And the Emperor's Apprentice, as far as I know, injured my mother. She died after giving birth to me and my twin sister."  
  
"Are you a Jedi?"  
  
"Kind of. My training was... unorthodox. After my family was killed by Imperials--"  
  
"Imperials? There's no such thing."  
  
Luke looked Ben, or _Obi-Wan_ , up and down. "I seriously _must_ be dreaming. Do you know nothing of the Empire? The Emperor? Darth Vader? Ring any bells? Are you sure we're not in the far side of the Galaxy?"  
  
The two Jedi didn't like the sound of this. "Kid, I think you've lost it," the man in black, _Anakin_ _Skywalker_ , his _father_ , said. "There is no Empire, there is no Emperor. Whatever game you're playing--"  
  
"Anakin, search your feelings. Whatever this boy is saying, he truly believes it." This Obi-Wan was definitely like Luke's Obi-Wan. He sounded the same, too.  
  
Luke sighed. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"  
  
"I don't think so. Who trained you?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Luke began to wonder if he should tell them. He didn't feel the slightest bit in danger. "I started training with Ben Kenobi, and finished with Master Yoda just recently. He said when I faced Darth Vader, I would be a Jedi."  
  
"And you faced this Darth Vader?"  
  
"Yes," Luke said to Anakin, the one who asked. "We fought on the second Death Star and he redeemed himself at the last minute by saving my life and killing his Master, Darth Sidious, otherwise known as the Emperor.”

  
"How old are you?" Obi-Wan asked. "When were you born?"  
  
Luke blinked as he thought about his answers. Obviously something was very wrong. Should he just tell the truth and see what happens, or come up with something? "I'm twenty-three standard years old, and I was born in 19 BBY."  
  
Once again, the two Jedi before him shared a private conversation. Luke sighed, knowing he wouldn't get a word in, and thinking perhaps he should've kept his birth year a secret. "I don't understand. What does BBY stand for?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Oh," Luke said. "I forgot about that... BBY is Before the Battle of Yavin."  
  
_Luke, listen. Search your feelings, you know something is out of place. Luke, you have traveled backward in time, you are seeing my past, and your father's past._ The voice was definitely Luke's Ben, and he clung to the Force presence that he knew was slipping away.  
  
Luke blinked, comprehending his late Master's words. "I believe, Master Jedi, that I've accidentally come here... from the future."  
  
"He said he was trained by Ben Kenobi. His last name is Skywalker. Master, something strange is happening, and I don't know if I like it."  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "To the Council it is."  
  
Luke slowly rose from the cold medical table. He was still wearing his clothes from before, and grimaced at the strain Darth Sidious' lightning left on his them… and his body.  
  
"Luke," Obi-Wan said. "The doctor who checked you out said you were electrocuted extensively, for an excessive amount of time. Do you know how this happened?"  
  
Luke remembered that all too clearly. "Yes. Darth Sidious."  
  
"You mentioned an Emperor?" Anakin said thoughtfully. "In this... future of yours."  
  
"The Emperor will _be_ Darth Sidious. This is the Old Republic, and he has not yet become Emperor. Not in your time." Luke shook his head, and studied the Jedi as he followed them. He knew they had confiscated his lightsaber, because he felt it nearby but he did not have it. "I don't understand this place..."  
  
"What do you remember before waking up?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Luke blinked, wondering why he hadn't questioned his arrival there. "I was with the Alliance, on Endor."  
  
"The Separatist Alliance?" Anakin asked sharply.  
  
"No, the Rebel Alliance,” he answered calmly. “We just defeated the Empire, we plan to form a new Republic." Luke thought this man--his father--was very arrogant. He seemed headstrong and quick to judge. He didn't hesitate to act, but he was slow to think.  
  
Obi-Wan really didn't seem much different. He was just younger. Still witty and overbearingly wise, though. He stopped mid-stride, turning to face Luke. "I have an idea. Doctor!" he called. He approached a man in a white coat. "You took DNA from this young man, correct?"  
  
"Why, of course, Master Kenobi. It's protocol."  
  
"I need you run it through the system. And give me a midi-chlorian count while you're at it, if you will."  
  
The doctor nodded and led the three men to a set of computer systems, where he typed in codes. Honestly, Luke had no idea what any of it was, this was before his time. "It's loading, it should be up any minute. I have several patients that need attendance, but I believe you're information will all be right here. Good day, General Kenobi, Knight Skywalker."    
  
It wasn't a moment later when the machine beeped and Luke nodded to himself. His biological father was indeed the man who stood beside him. And now, he knew his mother's name, as well. Padmé Amidala Naberrie, who was a Senator from Naboo.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
"I... Um, Master... I may have broken the Jedi Code... a few years ago... and gotten married. But, I don't have any children... yet."  
  
"His midi-chlorian count is nearly as high as yours, if not equal." Obi-Wan paused. "Did you just say 'married'?"  
  
Anakin looked down. "I can't say I'm sorry for what I've done, Master. But I am sorry that I've hidden it from you."  
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't tell the Council about that just yet," Obi-Wan said, surprising his friend.  
  
"But, Obi-Wan, I've broken the code! You should report me."  
  
"Sure, and you'll be forced to leave the Order. I don't want that, they're starting to trust you. You're finally getting rid of that blasted ego. Luke, can you pick a different last name?"  
  
Luke laughed. "Oh, sure. What's a common one?"  
  
"Solo," Anakin said. "There's a ten year old who drives me crazy every time we're on Coruscant. I just saw him, he asked so many questions. Poor kid wanted to be a Jedi, but he wasn't Force sensitive enough. Name's Han. Real sarcastic."  
  
"Han Solo? Seriously, you know Han Solo?"  
  
Anakin turned. "Why, do you know him?" he asked Luke.  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah. He's dating my sister."  
  
Anakin choked. "Sister?! You have a sister?"  
  
"We're twins," Luke explained. "She's a politician. We weren't raised together. I helped Ben--Obi-Wan--rescue her from the Imperials. Darth Vader was going to kill her."  
  
"Luke, you keep mentioning this Darth Vader. Who is he? He must've been _someone_ before he was a Sith," Obi-Wan said. "We know you aren't lying, we've seen the proof. Which I am erasing, by the way. If Darth Sidious gets his hands on this information, well, good-bye future."  
  
"You really _don't_ want to know who Darth Vader is. Although, I think he's the reason I was sent back here. If the Force wills it, maybe I'm supposed to save him. He was a Jedi. Or, is, right now. If I give you too much information about the future, you may try too hard to change it, and cost what good we do have. Perhaps you already know too much, but it's not as if I can take any of it back."  
  
"And the Jedi? In the future, what has become of the Order?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Luke looked up, and the other two men sensed pain in him. "I paid a visit to what was left of the Jedi Temple. If only I could show you what became of it..." He thought of something. "Actually, I think I can. Sort of."  
  
He reached out with the Force and when he felt their Signatures meet, he sent the memory of his visit to the Temple through the bond. It wasn't hard because the image was so vivid. He had had so many nightmares since that visit, and he'd never forget. "It was a massacre," he said softly. "Everyone you know, younglings, Masters, all dead. No mercy was shown to them."  
  
They were silent as the memory filled their heads. "Who did this?" Anakin moaned.  
  
"Darth Vader, and a clone army. I watched the security recordings." Luke only hoped he could survive long enough to get home. 

An was he really read to face the Jedi High Council?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the comments, guys (or girls). Please keep that up and I will try to respond to each one of you.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. This story happens pretty fast in my opinion, but I don't really like slow stories. I don't know about you, but I hate when the plot drags out, even if that means my story is one big event after another. 
> 
> Sorry :)
> 
> Thank you fro reading!!


	3. What Did You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing

**Chapter 3**

  
Luke could not think straight. He was tired, he hadn't really slept well in two or three years. How many times had he been woken up by nightmares? How many times had something come true from them? He couldn’t dwell on that, though, or he would drive himself crazy.   
  
"Luke? Are you okay? I sense much anxiety in you."   
  
Luke shook his head. "I'm worried. About messing things up. If I change anything too much, I could get someone killed."   
  
"You could save lives," Obi-Wan reasoned, and Luke smiled.   
  
"Always the voice of optimism," he and Anakin said at the same time. The two turned to look at each other, both with faces of surprise. After a moment, Anakin grinned. "Hey, you're not so bad."   
  
Luke paced outside the council room for twenty standard minutes before Anakin came out and caught his arm. He shook his head at his son, a small smile on his lips. "Hey, calm down. They can sense everything, you know. Besides, they're ready for you." He studied Luke. "They'll probably like you better than me."   
  
Luke smiled. "I can do this..."   
  
"What is your name?" a man Luke didn't know asked.   
  
"Luke... Solo."   
  
"Unsure, you seem. Know your last name, you do not?" Master Yoda asked. Luke was shocked to see him, but pleased that he looked slightly younger. He missed the little green Jedi.   
  
"I'm sure, Master."   
  
"Trained in the Jedi ways?" Another asked.   
  
"I was trained by a Jedi in exile, but my training was never quite complete. We made due."   
  
The Jedi looked around. "He should face the trials," Mace Windu said, a man that Luke had never heard of but that Obi-Wan told him about on their way.   
  
Anakin winced beside Luke, but he held his tongue.   
  
〰〰〰〰〰〰   
The Jedi trials that Luke was supposed to face weren't talked about with Ben or Yoda when he was trained. He didn't know what to expect. But that didn't stop him; he was determined to prove himself.   
  
"Luke, the trials aren't easy. You're going to have to face some of the hardest situations a Jedi ever gets in."   
  
"I can handle it," Luke said.   
  
"Luke," Anakin said. "I want you to stay focused. Don't think, _feel_ . Trust your instincts."   
  
Luke nodded. He knew Anakin wouldn't be pressing his point so much if he wasn't serious. He needed to pay attention and heed his father’s advice. "I understand. I will." With that, Luke was led to the portion of the temple designed for these trials.   
  
〰〰〰〰〰〰   
  
"Han, what do you think happened to him?" Leia asked. They were on the Falcon, but they hadn't left the forest moon yet. They were hoping Luke would find his way back to them.   
  
"Do that Force thing," Han replied. "See if you can hear him."   
  
Leia looked at him. "You don't even believe in that stuff," she said skeptically.   
  
"Leia... I was there when the Republic fell. I was a kid when the Jedi were still saving the Galaxy. When the Republic fell, my life and my faith both crumbled. But your brother... He gave me hope, okay? Don't... Don't tell him I said that."   
  
Leia reached out with her feelings, thinking about her brother, trying to find his presence. After awhile, she found it and pulled, trying to form a connection. _Luke, can you hear me?_   
  
〰〰〰〰〰〰   
  
Luke had finished the trials and was waiting on the results. He was exhausted, but he was also relieved.   
  
_Luke, can you hear me?_   
  
Luke gasped. _Leia?_   
  
_Luke, oh thank goodness. Where are you? Are you okay?_   
  
_I'm okay, Leia. Don't worry. I'm not dead if that's what you're worried about._   
  
Luke suddenly got a sharp pain in his head and he fell to his knees before blacking out.   
  
"Luke? Luke, come on, kid, I don't wanna have to erase the medcenter data again..."   
  
Luke slowly opened his eyes. "Oh no."   
  
"Are you okay?" Anakin was kneeling on the ground beside him. "I came out because they wouldn't let me be a part in the decisions, and you were falling. I'm not carrying you to a medbay again."   
  
"I... Leia contacted me, and then I got a headache and then I blacked out..."   
  
"Who's Leia?"   
  
Luke smiled, sitting up. He wanted to have some sort of bond with this man, his father. "She's my twin sister."   
  
Anakin helped him up, shaking his head. "This whole time travel concept is freaking me out. I still haven't seen Padmé since returning from the outer rim."   
  
"I'm sorry. I honestly thought I was having some dream when I woke up." Luke sighed. "I think I know why the Force brought me here. But actually succeeding is the part that gets me."   
  
"Luke, how many Jedi are left in your time?"   
  
"I'm the only one. Unless there are others in exile that weren't hunted down or anything, I'm the only one. Ben died shortly after we rescued Leia, and Master Yoda died before the fall of the Empire." Luke shook his head. "I think I'm here to try and stop the Empire from coming into existence."   
  
Anakin studied Luke, and studied his Force presence as well. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've always known you."   
  
Luke smiled. "I spent most of my life staring at the sunset, wanting something more than the farm life. I got more than I bargained for when I left Tatooine with Ben and Han. Han Solo, the kid you were talking about, he's a smuggler in my world. Or, was. Then he joined the rebel alliance and helped take down the Empire. Not too bad."   
  
"Tell me about your sister."   
  
"She's hard-headed and quick to judge, but she's loyal and loving. We grew up separate, and I've only known she's my sister for a few weeks. But I never thought any less of her before. Han thought we had something, but she's always been like a sister."   
  
"She sounds like me. Slightly arrogant, but she's got it when it counts..."   
  
"In some ways she is like you, but she's a politician, and she's always one for democracy when it's needed."   
  
"What does she look like?"   
  
"Neither of us, so I assumed like our mother." Luke grinned and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fill with the force and sending a memory of Leia to Anakin.   
  
"Definitely looks like Padmé...," Anakin said softly. "If only I didn't have to hide my marriage from the Council. I've been gone for three months, she's probably worried sick..."   
  
Luke liked hearing about his mother, but he'd always been more of his father's son, or so he liked to think. Leia remembered feelings of their mother. Luke remembered nothing. "Uncle Owen wouldn't tell me about you. He said you were a navigator on a Spice freighter. Ben was the one who told me the truth. He said Vader killed you, and my mother."   
  
"What happened to Owen?"   
  
"He and my aunt were killed by Stormtroopers. They were after two droids we'd just bought from the Jawas. R2-D2 and C-3PO."   
  
"You have Artoo and Threepio? But those are my droids. Owen didn't even say anything when he bought them?"   
  
"No... He probably didn't want me to know. And I think Threepio's mind was cleaned after the fall of the Republic. He served Leia for her entire life, and didn't know anything about the Republic." Luke shook his head. "She was a princess until they destroyed Alderaan."   
  
"The entire planet?"   
  
"Yeah, with the Death Star. It was a weapon ship. The size of a small moon. I blew it up. And then the Rebels blew up the second one after we defeated the Emperor."   
  
"So, the Emperor is a Sith?"   
  
"Naturally. I'll know him when I see him. I just hope I don't see him any time soon. If only my shields were tighter, stronger. He's the most powerful person in the galaxy, and nobody even knows it yet. He'll have me killed if he figures out where I'm from and what I did."   
  
"Hey, Luke, it's okay. I'll be damned if I let anyone kill you before you're even born." Anakin put his right hand on Luke's shoulder, and Luke felt the weight of a prosthetic limb.   
  
He studied the glove. "Can I look at your hand?"   
  
Anakin shrugged, pulling off the glove. "Obi-Wan hates seeing it. Freaks him out, I guess." He didn't have synthetic skin over the mechanical arm, and Luke saw that it had been cut off above the elbow.   
  
"Where I come from, they change that." He pulled his own glove off. "It was taken off below the elbow, but you can't even really tell. Sometimes, though, it bruises, if I hit something too hard." He popped open the hatch that revealed the mechanical carpals. "Vader took my hand the first time we fought. He was more machine than man. Four prosthetic limbs. He couldn't breathe by himself. Had to wear a life support suit from the time he was twenty-three."   
  
"What did you say? A life support suit?"   
  
"He fought Obi-Wan and lost, but Obi-Wan refused to kill him. He didn't want to take his life. He left him on a bank, and the lava caught him on fire. He suffered severe burns, but his will to live wouldn't waver, and he survived. The Emperor pieced him back together."   
  
Anakin shook his head. "Who would want to live like that?"   
  
"You don't want to know the answer to that."   
  
The council room doors opened and the two were beckoned inside. "Luke... Solo," Mace Windu said, "you have passed the Jedi trials with the second highest score ever recorded. Therefore, we knight you and welcome you to the Jedi Order. However, since you are new here, we want to keep you with someone who can guide you, and since Anakin has befriended you, we would like you to stay with him until you are used to our ways. Anakin, help Luke until we see fit."   
  
"Yes Master," Anakin said with a bow.   
  
"Thank you, Masters." Luke bowed as well and the meeting was dismissed. Anakin led Luke outside.   
  
"Here's the fun part."   
  
"What's that?" Luke asked.   
  
"Meeting your mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. He's Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to update a lot. I also update irregularly.

**Chapter 4**

  
Luke followed Anakin--it really was strange to think he was his father--to his speeder and jumped in the passenger side. He realized that he'd be seeing his mother for the first time and the nerves filled his belly. "Uh... How much are we going to tell her?"   
  
Anakin shrugged. "Not everything, but more than the Council knows."   
  
"So, my name, and who raised me, and where I'm from."   
  
Anakin grinned. "And that you're a Jedi Knight."   
  
Luke got lost in his thoughts as he and Anakin made their way to Padmé's apartment. Anakin had taken Luke's identity very well, and he could only hope that she would do the same when she found out. He could tell she was beautiful, because Leia was. Luke wanted this to go well. He never had a mother. His aunt was the closest thing and while she gave him a lot of leeway, she never budged Owen's tight reins.   
  
"Luke?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he shook his head.   
  
"Sorry, what?"   
  
"I asked if you're okay. You zoned out. Are you going to pass out again?"   
  
Luke rubbed his forehead, remembering what happened just a few minutes ago. "No. I'm good, I'm fine."   
  
"Good. Because we're here."   
  
Luke  went pale when he realized he was there. The speeder was stopped and Anakin was staring at him. Luke's stomach knotted up and he tried to calm himself, pushing his nerves into the Force.   
  
Anakin chuckled, jumping out of his seat. "Come on, Luke. Don't panic."   
  
"Ani?"   
  
Anakin grinned at Luke before turning and jogging to the woman who had spoken, throwing his arms around her. "Oh Angel, I'm so happy to see you."   
  
"Oh Anakin, I was so worried, there were rumors you died, I couldn't bear it. And I... Ani, something wonderful has happened."   
  
Luke, who had been dutifully averting his eyes, gasped.   
  
"Ani, I'm pregnant," the woman said.   
  
Anakin turned and grinned at Luke, his Force presence simply glowing. "Padmé, I want you to meet someone."   
  
Luke stepped forward, coming to stand by the couple. He smiled when Anakin's joy only grew.   
  
Padmé's expression changed slightly to confusion.   
  
"Padmé, this is Luke. He just went through the Jedi trials. He was knighted just a little bit ago."   
  
"Congratulations," Padmé said, smiling. She shook Luke's hand, and both of them felt something strange, but neither commented on it.   
  
"Why don't we go inside," Anakin said, grinning as he turned and headed into the apartment.   
  
Luke was happy that his father was in such high spirits. "I'm glad someone keeps him happy."   
  
Padmé smiled. "So, why is he letting you in on his little secret? He didn't even tell Obi-Wan."   
  
"Well, Obi-Wan found out this afternoon."   
  
She turned. "Anakin told him?"   
  
"On accident. But he's not going to tell the council."   
  
They followed Anakin inside, who was grinning as he studied them.   
  
"What, Ani?" Padmé asked.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just glad you're getting along." A droid entered the room behind him and Luke gasped. It was Threepio, and he sighed when he realized he'd have to hold his tongue. This version of Threepio didn't know him.   
  
"Luke, do you want to hear something magnificent about my buddy here?"   
  
Luke smiled. "What's that?"   
  
"He has a backup memory bank. I can show you."   
  
Luke grinned. "Will you?"   
  
Anakin smiled, knowing Luke would want to bring his memory back in his own time. "Threepio, come sit on the couch with me, I want to check your memory banks."   
  
"Of course, Master Ani. I'm so glad you've returned, Miss Padmé and I were getting quite worried."   
  
"Awe, thanks Threepio. But no need to worry, I'm just fine. This is my... friend Luke."   
  
〰〰   
Padmé watched the two men from the other couch as they laughed and talked. She couldn't shake the fact that she knew this boy, even though she had never met him before. She couldn't forget the fact that he looked exactly like her husband, and seemed to have many similar personality traits, such as his knack for mechanics, or his passion. But he also seemed to be a lot more patient than Anakin, almost like herself.   
  
But that was silly. Why would he be so much like the two of them?   
  
"So what's your last name Luke?" She asked thoughtfully.   
  
He smiled kindly at her. "Skywalker."   
  
Padmé's mind reeled. Skywalker? How could that be so?   
  
He grinned at her surprise, as did Anakin. "Don't worry, Padmé, I was shocked too. But Luke's special. I guess eventually we will find out why he came here."   
  
She knew that the two of them were keeping something from her, and she reasoned that it must be important if they were. Luke seemed honorable and trustworthy, Padmé knew he wasn't there to cause harm. She was no Jedi, but she felt a connection with him nevertheless.   
  
She smiled. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Luke."   
  
He met her eyes, and she knew he felt a connection to her as well, and one to Anakin if she was assuming right. He knew them, more than he was letting on.   
  
〰〰〰〰〰   
Luke was silent while he sat on the terrace. He was meditating, and boy did he need to. Currently, he was trying to connect with his Ben from his Time. He was having no such luck.   
  
"Luke?"   
  
Luke had felt Anakin's presence but calmly ignored it as he finished his breathing exercise. "Yes?" He asked when he finished. He stood up, turning to look at his father.   
  
"I have a meeting with the Chancellor. Will you be alright here with Padmé?"   
  
Luke nodded. "Of course."   
  
"I sense she wants to talk to you about something."   
  
Luke nodded, smiling. "I sense it too. I'll be as open as I can without breaking the will of the Force. I'll see you soon."   
  
Anakin smiled, grasping Luke's shoulder. "You too."   
  
Luke entered the apartment, following the force to find Padmé in the kitchen, humming as she washed dishes. She caught sight of him and smiled. "Hello Luke."   
  
"Hello."   
  
"I want to speak to you. There's a lot going on right now. What do you know about the Republic?"   
  
He sighed. "Not a lot, if I'm honest. Where I'm from... We had something different."   
  
She looked at him. "I don't think you're talking about a place when you say that."   
  
He grinned. "That's because I'm not."   
  
"So, what is it? Something you can't tell me?"   
  
He looked down. "I want to, don't get me wrong. But I must follow the will of the Force. And it doesn't want me to tell you, yet."   
  
"But you will eventually?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Luke, I feel like I know you. Why is that so, this connection?" She asked, watching his features.   
  
He studied his mother wearily, but knew he couldn't be completely honest. He chose to avoid the subject entirely. He reached out with the Force, finding that he could feel the signatures of himself and Leia in his mother's womb.   
  
"You're carrying twins," he said.   
  
Padmé froze. "What do you mean? How do you know?"   
  
"They're Force sensitive. I can feel them, even now." He smiled at her shocked expression. "I didn't mean to make you panic. My sister and I are twins, and we're not too bad to handle."   
  
She looked up at him. "I'm not panicked, it's wonderful. I'm just surprised. Did you tell Ani you felt them?"   
  
"No, but I have a feeling he'll figure it out for himself." Luke grinned. "What else do you want to ask me?"   
  
"You have a sister?"   
  
He smiled. "Yeah. I only met her a few years ago. She was adopted by a senator when I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. I went on a rescue mission for her when I was nineteen because she had been captured by a Sith. And that's when I started training to be a Jedi."   
  
She gasped. "At nineteen? They hardly let Anakin train when he was nine."   
  
Luke smiled. "I was trained by a hermit that lived on Tatooine with me."   
  
They talked for awhile and were really bonding when she brought something up. "You lost your hand?"   
  
He grimaced. "Yeah... My father... Well,  when I was older, I found out he was alive. I was raised to think my parents were dead. My father was one of the Sith Lords, the one who had captured that Princess from Alderaan, my sister. The next time I saw him, I was trying to help my friends, and we fought. And he won. I lost my hand, and my father's old lightsaber. And I found out my father had turned against us from the beginning." Luke tried to compose himself, but his eyes were misty, and Padmé could see how much he was hurting.   
  
"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry. Have you...told Anakin?"   
  
"No! Oh no, please don't. I don't want him to worry."   
  
Padmé nodded. "I won't tell him. What's your sister's name?"   
  
Luke smiled, wiping his eyes. Padmé was still rubbing his back while he composed himself. "Leia. She sort of reminds me of you."


	5. Chancellor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you like!  
> Please notify me of any mistakes you find.

**Chapter 5**

 

It had been a few days, and Luke was constantly meditating and training himself. He often sparred with other Jedi, many who were still padawan learners. He dreamt of training with others since he first heard about the Jedi, and now was no different. He was elated. Who else did he know who would ever get this chance? Nobody, unless something went right and the Emperor never got his Empire.

Sometimes, Anakin would spar with him, and they were well matched. Luke didn't know much about the fighting stances, he simply let the Force guide him, and did what felt right. And he enjoyed the time he got to spend with his father, because he still wasn’t sure if he would get that chance in the future.

Anakin was proud. He had told Luke on several occasions. One day, he caught up to Luke who was just leaving the temple for a walk, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could sense through the Force that something was off. "Hey, are you alright?"

The kid looked up, blue eyes shining. "I'm okay. What's up?"

"Well, the Chancellor wants to meet you. I guess I talk about you too much. But if you're not in the mood, I can tell him we'll have to take a rain check."

Luke closed his eyes, and Anakin felt him send his roiling emotions into the Force. "I'm okay, really. Besides, I've never met the Chancellor, and it must be an honor if he wants to speak to me." Luke opened his eyes and they were much a calmer, piercing blue. "Lead the way."

Anakin grinned, throwing his arm over Luke's shoulder to steer him toward the Senate Building. "You know, Luke... I love spending time with you... And when you have to go back to your time... I don't know if I'll be able to handle that." Anakin’s voice was pretty soft, surprising Luke. Only a little.

Luke smiled. "I'll still be around, you know. Just a lot smaller. And dependent. On you."

Anakin shook his head, smiling softly. "I know that... But what if something happens? Or what if you get hurt here, and can't go back to your time...? I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you..."

"Anakin, don't worry about that now. Everything will be alright." Luke smiled. "Come on, I've handled Sith before. I brought down an Empire with a few friends. All I have to do is change fate."

"I don't like the fact that the future is resting in my son's shoulders," Anakin said stiffly.

Luke just laughed.

〰〰〰〰

Inside, Luke suddenly felt a shiver up his spine, and tried not to panic. He knew that feeling, that Force signature. It was full of darkness and hate. He put his mental shields up as tightly as he could. This was bad.

He knew he had noticeably reacted when Anakin stopped walking to study him. "Luke? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uhhuh. I'm great. Never better." Luke shook his head to rid himself of the fear. He pushed his emotions into the Force and straightened up.

"I don't believe you. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Luke gave a sheepish smile. "More like felt the presence of one. I think, whoever the Emperor was, is in this building right now. The darkness is really strong here."

Anakin's eyes widened. "I hope the Chancellor is okay." He picked up the pace, leading Luke to a place he must've known well.

But that place also seemed to be the center of the darkness, seductive in its most docile form. Luke shivered, and grew visibly paler. _This is not good. Obviously, this Chancellor guy isn't that far away, and Father might even be close to him. Of course, let's make it harder on Luke. Yay._

"Luke? Are you sure you're okay? Is he nearby?" Anakin paused again, a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

As soon as they entered the office that must've been the Chancellor's, a cold feeling swept over Luke. He suppressed a whimper, keeping his spine straight.

"Anakin, how great to see you. And this must be Luke?"

"Yes, sir."

Luke bowed, unsure of what to say. He knew that man's voice, he knew that gait. The older man approached them, smiling easily, but Luke saw through it. He knew the pure evil that lurked behind his careful façade. "It's a pleasure, sir."

Luke focused on his center, hiding his Force signature as best he could while in the man's presence. He felt his mind being probed, but his mental shields were up as tightly as he could make them. He knew his mind hadn't been breached and the cold feeling retreated. Apparently, if the Sith wanted to break through Luke’s shields, he’d have to blow his cover, because Luke new for sure that the man could’ve gotten into his head.

〰〰〰〰〰

Anakin studied the Chancellor. He seemed annoyed by Luke's presence, but tried to hide it. Anakin could feel the discomfort radiating from his son and cringed. Why would he be uncomfortable around the Chancellor? The man had been around Anakin for over ten years and he was almost a central part of his life by now.

But Anakin couldn't ignore the reaction that Luke was having. Luke was from the future. He knew who people were in those times. "Luke, are you alright?"

Luke attempted a smile, nodding at Anakin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. He figured if it was important, Luke would tell him. He was his son. He wouldn't lie, Anakin could tell.

〰〰〰〰

Obi-Wan was meditating. He felt a slight tremor in the Force and reached out to try and see what it was. While something was trying to shield the darkness, General Kenobi knew there was something bad happening. It just wasn’t obvious. The Dark Side was disguising something very important, and potentially problematic.

Why was nothing ever easy when it came to the Skywalkers?

〰〰〰〰

Luke hopped out of Anakin's speeder at the Jedi Temple, mumbling something about meditating. Anakin let him go, probably sensing how desperate he was to be alone.

Luke found a quiet spot by the fountains to sit by himself. He focused on finding his center, not worrying about anything else. Luke was so fully submersed by the force that he didn't feel anyone approach, or sit across from him. They made no noise, but simply joined in meditating. Once submersed in the Force as much as Luke, he reached out and touched his mind. Luke didn't start, but he was surprised to find someone with him in his deep meditation.

_Luke, do you know who I am?_

Luke inspected the Force signature that was casually hovering around his mental shields, but not pushing.

_Master Obi-Wan? I would know your Force signature anywhere. Well, unless you were disguising it from me. For awhile, you were the closest thing I had to family. You know, in my time.... But I.... I met the Chancellor earlier._

_Oh? And what is your take on him?_

_Master, the Jedi can't trust him. There's a very dark presence in the senate building and the most concentrated darkness came from his office. And he was trying to probe my mind. I managed to keep him out, but if he is who I think he is, then the Republic is about to fall._

"Hello?"

Both men on the floor snapped out of their meditation. Luke looked up, smiling when he saw Anakin staring at them in confusion. Obi-Wan had a gleeful expression on his face at Anakin's sheer discomfort at being left out.

"It's not polite to interrupt meditation, Anakin," he teased. "However, Luke here seems a lot more relaxed than when you both arrived at the temple, and I feel the need for sustenance. I'll see you both tomorrow." He rose from the floor and grasped Luke's shoulder for a moment with a smile before heading out of the garden.

Luke turned to Anakin. "Sorry about earlier. I needed to find my center. Obi-Wan was helping me."

Anakin smiled. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes."

〰〰〰〰〰

That night, Anakin woke to screaming, but it was coming from the guest room. "Luke!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the room. Luke seemed to be having a nightmare. Anakin tried to stop Luke's thrashing and yelling, to no avail. Luke finally calmed a little so Anakin sat beside him. When Anakin brushed the hair from his forehead, he was sucked into the dream as well.

〰〰〰〰

Luke jerked out of his slumber, screaming. He quickly shook himself, trying to remember which nightmare it was. It was the one from Bespin, about what happened on the cloud city. He sighed and realized he wasn't alone. A pair of bright azure eyes were staring into his, full of shock and fear.

"F-father..."

"Is it true?" Anakin asked in a strangled cry. He was shaking. "I... It's me? I singlehandedly destroyed the Republic?"

Luke shook his head. "The emperor is someone close to you, and he warps your mind, makes you believe things that aren't true. I'm here to try and stop that from happening."

Luke's senses told him someone else was at the doorway, and he looked up to see a worried Padmé. "Are you alright, Luke?"

He slowly nodded, flexing his prosthetic hand, studying Anakin. "I'm fine, and sorry I woke you."

She smiled. "It's no problem. I'll be in bed. Goodnight boys." She walked away, looking relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of short little time skips in this chapter, which happens a lot as the story continues.  
> I don't have a beta and don't really have anyone to give me ideas. 
> 
> If anyone would like to beta for me, please contact me via email or leave a comment with your email in it. Thanks.


	6. Danger

Anakin Skywalker was shaking. He couldn't believe that he would ever turn to the dark side, but he knew that what he saw in Luke's dream was a memory. "Luke..., I... I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."   
  
Luke looked at him, and Anakin was shocked when he realized there was no hate or malice, no fear or regret in his eyes. There was nothing to hint that the kid held any grudge for what Vader took from him.   
  
Luke smiled, albeit sadly. "Father..., you don't need to apologize. I don't blame you. Not in the future, and definitely not now. Do you want to know what happened?"   
  
"I don't know..." Anakin’s voice cracked.   
  
Luke put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "There was a battle. The Battle of Endor. And I gave myself up. A fight occurred in the Emperor's chamber on the ship. At the end of it, I believed I was going to die. However, _you_ saved me. _You_ saved the Galaxy. _You_ killed the Emperor."   
  
The elder Skywalker rubbed his hand down his face. "Please tell me, Luke. Who is the Emperor?"   
  
Anakin sighed when Luke shook his head. "Father, I can't tell you. You have to find it within yourself. I know you will. The same thing won't happen again. I _know_ it. You won't fall."   
  
"How can you be sure?" Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. "If I hurt anyone..."   
  
"Trust me, Father.”   
  
〰〰〰〰〰   
A dark figure walked with purpose toward a Coruscanti apartment complex. He wore all black, a blaster strapped to his waist. His face was hidden, and he wore gloves over his hands. Outside, he scaled the building before stopping on the window ledge of 500 Republica. He didn't stop and go over his choices, he had his orders. He felt a pang of pity for the soul he was attacking tonight. Their Force presence was so very pure and innocent. The figure pulled out a dart gun and loaded it with a tiny receptacle full of black liquid that would inject into his victim. He didn't think about what he was doing; he couldn't afford to lose focus and alert the Force that something bad was happening. He aimed and pulled the trigger, listening for a blood-curdling scream before he jumped and landed on the ground, simply walking away as if he were clueless to the entire scene.   
  
〰〰〰〰   
  
Anakin jumped out of bed for the second time that night, perfectly aware that several warnings were being issued from the Force. Unsurprisingly, they led him to Luke's room once again, where he found the kid curled on the floor in a seizure. Anakin choked back a sob at the scene. The Jedi hurried to his son's side, barely registering when Padmé hurried into the room.   
  
"Ani! What do we do?" she asked loudly.   
  
"Shh. Relax. Call Obi-Wan. I think Luke's been poisoned. Oh Force, please be okay, son. Don't give up on me." Luke's body went still but he howled again, louder than before.   
  
Anakin was faintly aware of his wife talking on the comm, but he focused on keeping Luke awake, just enough to hear him. "Luke please, listen to my voice, stay conscious. I know it hurts, I'm sorry, but I need to know you're alive. Oh Luke, I'm sorry son. This is my fault, isn't it? I should've kept you safe. You have to make it home to your sister, remember? Don't give up, please." He continued talking nonsense, simply attempting to keep his son aware.   
  
The healers came with Obi-Wan and they took him to the Jedi Temple's medcenter. Anakin and Padmé went with Obi-Wan, who discreetly asked if Padmé knew the relation while she wasn't listening. Anakin shook his head, but sighed. "I'm going to tell her, in case..." His voice became strangled while he got choked up and he turned away.   
  
〰〰〰〰   
  
Anakin knelt beside Padmé where she sat in the waiting room. Her hands were shaking and she was exhausted but she refused to go home. "Not until I know he's going to be okay."   
  
Anakin smiled, but it was short-lived. "Padmé, I have to tell you something... You know that Luke's not from around here... He grew up on Tatooine, but he came here from... from the future. He really isn't alive yet. But he'll be born soon. He's... He's closer than you think. Padmé, he's our son."   
  
She looked up quickly, meeting Anakin's eyes. They shone with fear and love and honesty. _How did I get this lucky?_   
  
"Luke is our son from the future? He's ours?"   
  
Her husband nodded, looking down. "If... if we lose him... I needed you to know. We weren't supposed to tell anyone because it's dangerous for him, but I guess...  somebody is already out to kill him. The healers have slowed the process, but they still aren't sure of an antidote for the poison. We don't know how long he's going to last..."   
  
"No! We just... We can't lose him!" Padmé threw her arms around her husband, a sob breaking through her mostly calm exterior.   
  
"I know...," Anakin said mournfully, rubbing her back. "I know."   
  
〰〰〰〰   
  
Luke slowly opened his eyes, first noticing that he wasn't in his bed anymore, nor was he even in Anakin and Padmé's guest room anymore. He remembered finally getting Anakin to go back to bed, and falling deep into sleep himself.   
  
Then he remembered the pain, the excruciating, never-ending pain. It came back to him, the feeling of being trapped in the center of a hundred suns, of thinking he'd rather it all just end. He wondered if he would survive whatever fresh hell this was, or if maybe someone had tossed him into a Sarlacc pit in his sleep.   
  
He vaguely recalled someone talking to him and while he felt so much suffering, he'd never felt so _cared_ for.   
  
But now he felt no pain, and wondered if he was dead. He didn't say anything, just studied the ceiling. _Ceiling?_ It looked familiar, too. That’s when he realized, he'd been in this place before, it was the Temple medcenter. He was alive! He turned his head to the left and was met with the sight of his father leant over with his head on his arms, completely asleep. He turned his head the other way and noticed the IV drip.   
  
He slowly sat up, testing his limits. His muscles felt like jelly, and his joints were pretty stiff. He pondered over some vivid memory dreams he had had during his misery. The movement was enough to wake Anakin, who slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he realized what woke him, he jumped to his feet, flinging his arms around his son in a wave of heart-warming emotion. Luke smiled, hugging back with his left arm, careful not to jar the IV drip in his right.   
  
"Oh Luke, we thought we were going to lose you! Thank the Force you're okay. Things were looking so bleak; they couldn't find an antidote for the poison. Why would anyone want to hurt you?"   
  
Luke shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm okay now. It's good to see you."   
  
Anakin pulled away, brushing a hand through Luke's hair. "I'll go get your mother, she's been worried sick."   
  
When Anakin returned with Padmé at his side, Luke smiled to himself. He was just happy. He relaxed against the pillows, wondering how these people had grown to care for him so much.   
  
Padmé saw him and rushed to hug him. "Oh Luke, I'm so glad to see you awake! You'd been comatose for so long, sweetheart. Ani spent most of his time in here with you, but they've sent Obi-Wan after Grievous. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"   
  
Luke was shocked at the amount of affection she was radiating, and realized Anakin must have told her who he is. The thought made warmth unravel from his heart.   
  
"I'm fine, Mother. I promise."   
  
She smiled at him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "My son..." she murmured. And then her expression changed, and she met his eyes. "You have a _sister_...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! 
> 
> By the way, I'm STILL hoping to obtain a beta. (As my English teacher says, repetition repetition repetition...) I don't really like her as a teacher but I do like her as a person.


End file.
